


Something Old, Something New...

by Boneralove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Karaoke, No Smut, Other, St.Patricksday, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneralove/pseuds/Boneralove
Summary: Harry is out and about with his friend Niall. But going into this pub, is probably going to be the most lifechanging experience for him....





	Something Old, Something New...

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another challenge: 1500 words, Niall Horan had to be there. St.Patricksday. Kiss me I'm Irish. I'm not telling you the rest of the ingredients as it would give away the story a little bit. As always feel free to leave kudos and/or comment! Happy reading!! Love Bonera.
> 
> A special thank you to my friend Mia for always reading my stuff and brainstorming, reasoning or arguing with me about my stories and being the lovely, helpful critic she is. Love you! Also, my lovely friends in my writer's group who are always there to share tip's, pointers and a laugh if needed. Thank you, guys!

“Yo Styles, Where are you?! I’m freezin’ me balls off here.”Niall almost yelled in the phone. “’M almost there.”Harry answered panting. It sounded as if he was at least speed walking. “Hurry, will you?!” He hung up the phone. Niall Horan thought himself to be the most patient friend in all of the lands. Because here he was, waiting outside of a pub in the cold on St. Patrick’s Day, only a few feet away from a nice pint. Waiting for his friend Harry to finally, bloody get there. He could be well on his way to being completely pissed, he thought. He should get a medal for this. After waiting another minute or so, Harry came up to him in a hurry. “Well finally!”Niall muttered. “Yeah, sorry, sorry. There was a last minute cancellation and I had to shuffle around some of the staff.” Harry replied. Harry worked for a catering business and he was almost always working. The fact that he was off on a day like this was a rarity. And they had decided to make good use of that fact and go out on the town to party. As it was the Irish National Holiday, they decided that a pub would be the most fitting place. And so here they were, standing in front of Sweeney’s Bar, ready to go in. Both boys were wearing the national colour green to fit in with the celebrations. Niall even brought an Irish flag with him. They made their way into the pub and by the looks of it, there was already a good party going on in there. The entire room was decked out in green and sparkles. They hang up their coats and shuffled through the crowd to the bar. Both boys ordered themselves a pint and toasted to the holiday. They made their way to the back of the pub, where it seemed there was a bit of karaoke going on. Harry loved karaoke. Niall not so much. But that was only because he wasn’t sure about his voice, which was bull according to Harry. Niall had a beautiful voice and Harry was determined to get him up on stage today. They found themselves an empty beer table to stand at and watched as a man made a poor attempt at singing Kiss me, I’m Irish by Gaelic Storm. “Let’s just say he’s not quite ready to join X-factor.” Niall snickered in Harry’s ear. Harry laughed. “Come on Nialler, let’s sing something too.” “No way, I’m not getting up there.” Niall shook his blond hair vigorously. The man on the stage had finished his song and was stepping down back in the crowd. “Next up is our very own Lizzie!!!” the DJ announced. A young woman stepped up on the stage and Harry was frozen in his place. He would have recognized her anywhere. He shot his hand out and hit Niall in his chest. “Dude, what the fuck?” Niall reacted. Lizzie started singing. Irresistible by the Corrs. And oh right. Harry remembered her beautiful voice. He had loved hearing her sing. He was still staring at her in awe. “Hazz, you know her? Who is that? ” “That, Niall, is Lizzie. The girl I spend half my life pining after and then after I finally got her, she just ditched me and I never saw her again.” Niall looked a little confused. “When was this, Harry? I don’t remember her.” Harry peeled his eyes from the stage and looked back at Niall. “No, you couldn’t. It was like four, five years ago. Before we even met.” Lizzie was wearing a short, black and tight dress, hugging her beautiful figure. Black knee high boots accentuating her long legs. Her dark-brown, long hair loose on her shoulders. “She looks so good, Niall. I really wanna talk to her after her song. I’m still wondering what happened. Why she didn’t want to see me anymore. Think I still might love her to some point.” Lizzie was still singing and as Harry was watching her, a little girl stepped up on the stage and started dancing around to the song. A green bow in her hair. Everyone fawned over her cuteness. Lizzie looked endeared as well and took her little hand into her own and danced with her. Harry was hypnotized by the image in front of him. He felt old feelings boiling up to the surface. Lizzie had always been kind around kids and she would one day make a great mother, he thought. Harry had been heartbroken after she had told him it was over. She was his first real love and he had idolised her. He didn’t understand what went wrong. He had been so in love, that he never even noticed something being off. And then she moved away. She just left. The song came to an end and the crowd started cheering, applauding and a few wolf-whistles were made as well. Lizzie made a courtesy reverence and stepped of the podium. Harry looked at Niall. “Wish me luck, bro.” Niall smiled back at him taking a swig of his beer. “Go get her.” He winked at Harry. Lizzie walked in the direction of the bar and Harry followed after her. As she was ordering a beer, Harry stepped in front of her. “Hey there gorgeous!” he smiled at her. “H-Harry..?” It was obvious that Lizzie hadn’t expected him there and it was showing on her face. She looked absolutely gobsmacked. “Yeah, Hi!” Harry replied and was already hugging her. She returned his hug a little uncertain, but stepped back quickly as he released her. Her face still shocked and now frowning as well. Harry was confused. Was she afraid of him? But why? “So, I saw you up there. Sounded really good! Always said that you should do something with that voice of yours.” “Uhm, yeah, yeah, you did. This is my uncle’s pub actually. So I sing here once in a while.” Lizzie replied smiling at him, her eyes darting around her, as if she was looking for someone. “So, what have you been up to? Haven’t seen your face in what? Four, five years? Do you live around here? I mean, you just left and…” Harry was really curious now and he knew he was rambling. He just couldn’t help himself. Lizzie looked at him and took a deep breath. “Uhm, yeah, about that… Harry, can we go somewhere quiet and talk? There are some things I need to tell you. About why I left you the way I did.” Harry was getting worried now by the way Lizzie looked at him. His gut told him that this was not going to be the easy and friendly reunion he had pictured in his mind. But he couldn’t think of anything he had done to Lizzie that made her so skittish around him. He had never hurt her, he thought. Or at least not on purpose or to his knowledge. “Okay, uhm… what did I do?” he asked. “Oh no, no, Harry, you didn’t do anything wrong.” All of a sudden there were tears in Lizzie’s eyes. She covered her face in her hands. “You are going to hate me so much.” she said. “I could never hate you, Lizzie. I spent half my life loving you.” Harry was really confused now. What was she on about? As they were standing there, Lizzie falling to pieces in front of him, the little girl from before came up to them. She tugged on Lizzie’s dress. Mommy, what’s wrong. Why are you crying?” Harry’s eyes shot up. Mommy? Lizzie crouched down and hugged the little girl for a moment, kissed her little cheek and lifted her up. “I’m okay pumpkin, but I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Harry. Harry, this my Annie.” Harry was still recovering from the shock of finding out Lizzie had a child. But he pulled himself together and turned on his sweetest smile for the girl. He looked up at her. “Hey I’m Harry.” As the girl looked at him, Harry felt as if someone punched him in his stomach. He was looking at the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen, and she was looking back at him with the most wonderful clear green eyes. His eyes darted to Lizzie’s in shock. She looked at him meaningful. He then looked back to the girl. “A-Annie, you say?” “Yup, I was named after my grandmother.” The little girl told him proudly. “Aha.” Harry said. “And how old are you, Annie?” he asked. He was looking at Lizzie now. Her face washed in guilt. He nodded lightly. His brow furrowed, beginning to understand what was going on. “I’m four!” She held up her little hand with four fingers pointing out proudly. Harry looked at her endeared and smiled at her. “That’s great, Annie!” He tickled the little girl and she laughed. He then turned at Lizzie, gave her a small smile and said; “You’re right. It seems we do have a lot to talk about….”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the pictures used in this fiction. I only use them to strengthen the story. All rights go to their owners. I always try to keep the watermarks in manips. Sometimes they just don't fit in the box I use for my collages. Please understand. It is not on purpose and all rights stay with their owners.
> 
> Also, writers love comments. Just saying... ;-)


End file.
